This past fiscal year, image analysis and storage software was installed and implemented. Additional replacement equipment was also purchased. BSI-II is being implemented within the lab for tracking and inventorying the tissue blocks and TMAs to be constructed. The first pilot project in human tissue, TMA construction within the Polish Breast Cancer Study, has been successfully completed. Several CCR investigators have expressed interest in using these TMAs. WIth the success of the pilot project, we are taking the next steps to make the core available to other studies and investigators, setting priorities for the possible studies, and developing governance guidelines.